Pix, Time-traveling geek
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: I was just sitting in my yard. Wasn't planing on traveling with the Doctor through time and space, I was just planing on reading fanfics that caught my intrest. But it seems as though a crack in time had other ideas. Now I travel time and space with the Doctor. I'm just a thirteen year old geek! I didn't expect this! But you watch me run.
1. Horrible explanations and a Dalek

_** 7/16/13.**_

I had just finished watching one of the Tenth Doctor episodes. I haven't seen all of the Doctor Who episodes. I have only seen most of the 9-11 episodes. There are a few of those that I haven't seen yet. So I decided to get some ice water because my first glass was empty. After that task was done I grabbed my tablet and put on some music. I had my 1st playlist on. As the first song came on I sang along with it. _"Please, please forgive me,But I won't be home again Maybe someday you'll look up And barely conscious, you'll say to no one"Isn't something missing?"_  
_You won't cry for my absence, I know You forgot me long ago Am I that unimportant?Am I so insignificant?Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?_  
_Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me, not now Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me?_  
_Please, please, forgive me But I won't be home again I know what you do to yourself I breathe deep and cry out"Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?"_  
_Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me, not now Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me?_  
_And if I bleed, I'll bleed Knowing you don't care And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there Isn't something missing?Isn't something_  
_Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me, not now Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?"_

_"I love the way that your heart breaks With every injustice and deadly fate Praying it all be new And living like it all depends on you_  
_Here you are down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now I love you, please see and believe again_  
_I love that you're never satisfied With face value, wisdom, and happy lies You take what they say and go back and cry You're so close to me that you nearly died_  
_Here you are down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now I love you, please see and believe again They don't have to understand you Be still Wait and know I understand you Be still, be still_  
_Here you are down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now The floodgates are breaking and pouring out_  
_Here you are down on your knees Trying to find air to breathe Right where I want you to be again I love you, please see and believe again_  
_Here you are down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again Right where I want you to be again See and believe"_

I had been so busy singing along with my music I didn't notice that I was no longer in my backyard. It looked like I was in the TARDIS. "Did I fall asleep? 'cause if I did this is the best dream ever!" I said to myself. I did not expect an answer though. "No, not a dream. You should know that by now Pix." I could only stand in shock. It was the tenth Doctor and he was talking to me as though he knew me. But that was impossible. I would know if I knew the Doctor. He was wearing the brainy specs. "...O_O...How do you know my name? I mean, this is really awesome and all but...Oh..This is not is very not good. I'm in a different universe. I'm not in my universe, obviously, so the question I have for you is, how long have you known me? Ninth regeneration to now yeah?" "Yes. So _this_ is your first time seeing me. Cool. By the way just as a warning, any minute now you will be pulled through space and time to some other part of my timeline. Sorry but so far you have no way of controlling it. But you leave in a flash of white light." "Really. No way! That is so cool! I read a few stories that were like this back in my universe. So I guess this means I can never see anyone from my universe ever again. Wow. And by the way that was really smooth how you just told me that I can never plan to travel and my life just got more complicated!" I yelled at him. I didn't even get to slap him because I just disappeared like he said I would. "Oh he is so lucky I just left!" I said to no one really. It was dark and I couldn't see anything so I felt around for a light-switch and flipped it when said switch was found. My heart fell to my stomach when I saw where I was. "Oh sweet Criminal Minds I'm screwed!" I remembered this episode. This was the episode with Nine,Rose, and...the Dalek. Why does this universe hate me? This is very bad! This is worse than being related to a dalek that is the spawn of Voldemort! If I even got the slightest bit changed from getting pulled from one universe to another and pulled through time and space then I am really, really screwed! "Shit!" I could hear footsteps coming down the hall and towards the room. I started to calm down though as I heard the fantastically familiar northern voice of nine. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. But something was wrong. Didn't they land the TARDIS in _this_ room? I looked at the room closer and sure enough I saw the TARDIS in all her sexy blue glory. "Oh you beautiful thing you."I said and walked over towards her. "Do you know where they are?" I asked. I felt her hum under my hand and had a feeling that I should go down the hall and take a left, but quietly. "Thanks old girl." So I walked down the hall and made a left. I heard him talking to Van Statten so I knew they were going down to see the Dalek. I was about to follow them when I heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind me. Apparently Statten heard it too and turned his head. He mouthed for the person or people behind me to take me to an empty cage. My eyes went wide and I was about to shout when a hand covered my mouth. "Mmm hmph mph!MM!Nannananaa!Okder!Feya Tisna!" it was hard to make sense when what you're saying is being muffled by a hand. Luckily it caught his attention and he turned. His eyes went wide when he saw me. "What are you doing to her!? Let her go. Now" they weren't listening so I bit him. Hard. He let go rather quickly. "You little bitch!" he went to slap me so I did what any 13 year old does. Kicked him in his soft spot and started yelling. "CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! I'm 13 stupid!" and then I ran to the Doctor. He was trying not to laugh. That is until I started to talk again. Then he was furious. "Never had a gun pointed at me before. Really hope it won't happen again. This is also technically my first time here. Second actually. You're not very good at explaining things you know what's in the cage yet dDoctor?" "No. But since you know everything I guess you do." "Yeah. So when we get down there I'm gonna try to save hundreds of lives and then smack Statten because he's just so stupid." 


	2. A brief talk, arguments, and silence

**Ok, so I know this is a little late but I just wanted to say that I don't own DW but I really want to. I also want to say that just to clarify, the reason why this story has come to be is because I have read some AWESOME stories that gave me the idea to write it. Disclaimer numero2- the way in which Pix travels through space and time is not my idea, that idea belongs to the author of the wonderful story Jumping Through Time. The sassyness of this character is bassed off of me and my also favorite story, The Oldest Story In the Universe. If I decide to turn my character into a time-lady then the idea is not mine, I would tell you whom that idea belongs to but that would possibly ruin the surprise to one of the stories that I will list at the end of this really long A/N. As of this moment in time,pun intended, I do not yet know if I want to turn this into a romantic relationship later on or keep it strictly friendly/brother-sister. Later on in the story I will put up a poll to see what you want it to be. But it won't be up until perhaps chappy numero ten. So, here are the stories that made me want to write this story. Jumping through time. The Oldest Story In The Universe. Parallel Universe. Time into Whoniverse Part Lonlieset Girl In The and Found and the sequel The Backwards American. Charlene, Charlene Who?Kira's adventures in the Who'verse. And most of the other related stories in my favorites that are like the stories mentioned. I recommend that you read them while reading this story,anything similar between them most likely belong to the other story. Not me. Hope you enjoy this story and the ones listed. If not, then that's unfortunately your problem. :) Enjoy. I'll update when I can.**_**  
**_

_**"Yeah. So when we get down there I'm gonna try to save hundreds of lives and then smack Statten because he's just so stupid."**_

The doctor just raised his eyebrows. "No I'm not telling you what it is." a sigh and an irritated look came my way. "Will you ever give me any hints?" I pretended to think about it. "Spoilers!" he just groaned. "Alright but if it's that dangerous I don't want you anywhere near it. So you'll have to wai-" "NO! I am not waiting outside! Gosh you are so over-protective! I don't actually know you! I just got pulled away from everyone and everything I ever knew! You have no right to tell me what to do! So just shunt off!" I said with a smile at the end. Well. An almost smile. He understood what I said at the end was just a reference to what he told the Nestine Conscience and smiled too. But then he frowned after registering the first part of what I said. "Oh. So this is really early for you isn't it?" I gave him a 'no sh** Sherlock' look. "Yeah, you know I said that earlier, this is the second time I have seen you but first seeing _this _you. So I am going with you to save everyone here. And after I do that," at this I looked at Statten. "I'm gonna shut this place down. Then I'm gonna look at you and laugh." first he looked shocked, then angry, then amused, then he went back to his regular arrogant fool. "_You _are gonna get rid of my entire museum! Ha! I'd love to see this happen, but I don't have time for silly little girls." "Oh you really shouldn't have said that to her." the Doctor said. I guess he knows how angry I get when I've been insulted. "He's right. Now you're a dead man. I am _not_ a little girl!" I was about to show him how sorry he would be when I noticed we were just outside the Dalek's cage. "Ugh, we'll finish this later. Count yourself lucky stink-man. Well, come on then, alonzy!" this really isn't gonna be fun. Well. Not as fun as I thought it would be anyways. I hope that I can prevent everyone from dying. What if I leave before I get to help anyone? Then I'd be useless really.

(Doctor's pov)

I should have known. It was obvious that she was still early. I guess I never thought she would be this early when I saw her. By the way she's acting,whatever Statten has in there, it can't be very good. Although, seeing as it was stuck here in a cage, it could be insane. We were just outside the door to the cage holding the 'metal-tron' and Pix looked nervous but also looked as though she had a plan. This could get messy.

(Pix pov)

We were just outside the door and I was slightly nervous. What if I couldn't stop this from happening? I mean, it's not like this is a fixed point. Well. It doesn't feel like one. Wait. How would I know the difference between fixed, and non-fixed points in time? Save these worries for later. Not important at this moment. "See if you can get it to talk." Statten said with a smirk. I _really_ want to smack him. '_Not now. Wait until everyting major is done.'_ I told myself. Should I introduce myself as the Mararder or Pix to the dalek? '_Brain! You're smart, which one_?' '**_Weeell. I say go with The Mararder. We'd prefer daleks not actually know our name here.'_ ** '_Right. M'kay. Thanks Brain. For Christmas I might just get you some books on how the mind works. Odd that that interests you seeing as you're a mind yourself. Maybe some poetry.' __**'Thanks for the offer but you should stop talking to me now because we're getting odd looks now.' **'Whoops.'_ "Yeah sorry. Busy thinking. I tend to space out when I do that. So get rid of the odd looks. Please." they all looked away after a second. After that we walked into the room holding the dalek. All the lights were off so we couldn't exactly _see_ the dalek, but that didn't mean we couldn't be detected. I decided to get this over with after they closed and locked the door. "Hello. I'm the Mararder and I'm here with my friend. We've come here to put you out of your misery." I told the dalek. I wasn't expecting the dalek to respond to my name like this though. **"Mar-ar-der? EX-TERM-IN-ATE! EX-TERM-IN-ATE!" **at first I was shocked. "What the Psych?" I said to myself. But then I burst out laughing like the Master. "Hahaahahahahaha! Oh! can you not kill me? Poor thing, you must be so scared." I said in a mocking voice just to tick it off. **"Daleks do not fear! We are superior!" **"Oh really? Now, I know that you have had all of your emotions stripped away, but I believe that there is one tiny spark left, you know it's there too. And that's fear. Can't you feel it? That tiny spark. And doesn't it just drive you mad? Big, bad, dalek. Afraid of a 13 year old. Oh how pathetic is that? Oooo! But, my friend, you must have heard of him too, his name...Will be revealed at the end of our talk. Now, I may not have been there, but I know about it, I don't know everything that happened, just the basics. History lesson! Time-War 101. The daleks and the Time-Lords have always been enemies, or, very near always. So a war started, the Time War. Daleks came to Galifrey and the two species started to fight. Of course, you could say it was just a war, but it wasn't _just _a war was it? No. It was so much more than that. At first it was just a really horrible war. But then the war turned to hell. What with stuff like the Nightmare child coming into play. Someone had to make a decision. The worst decision. The hardest decision. Two beautiful and terrifying races, or the universe. So he did what he believed he had to do to save everyone else living in this big and brilliant universe. He committed genocide to save the rest of the universe from the same fate. So he put everyone fighting the time-war on Galifrey in a time-lock. His name is the Doctor. He's the Oncoming Storm. End of lesson." I said and I ran towards the lever controlling the electricity voltage used on the dalek and turned it all the way up. I looked towards the dalek as it screamed. "I'm sorry." I said. Though it probably couldn't hear me. "We have to go Doctor. Hurry!" and so I grabbed his hand and we ran. I unlocked the door with his screwdriver. "Always keep a sonic handy. I need to make one. I also need some psychic paper. Alright. The plan is, get Rose, smack Statten, tear this place down and then burn it, maybe even wipe their memories of this place and what they did here. I know some people that can do that. Also, if Rose asks to bring a kid named Adam with you guys, say no and make it final. He'll just be trouble. He'll release info about you guys and about the future and he'll get a triangular door in his head in which you can see his brain. Just to make it a short trip on satellite five, there will be a floor five-hundred. Bump the heat up there and make sure it's a massive amount of heat too!" I told him. There are just way too many unnecessary things that happen in that episode. "Okay. I will. Thanks. You never give me any spoilers. This is a momentous occasion and I shall treasure it." he said in a joking voice. We kept going on like that until we reached Rose. "Hello Rose nice to meet you but I'ma have to cut this meeting short because we need to run now. Come along Tyler!" I said. She didn't look like she was going to move so I let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed her hand. "You're supposed to follow. I did say come along Tyler after all. I guess I just have that kinda face." I said and pulled her along as we ran. We were almost to the TARDIS when we ran into Statten. Literally. I could feel his nose hit my fore-head. "Oh. Damn. That hurt. Well. Let's get down to business shall we?" I said and then I slapped him. "Now, I did say I would slap you later. Rose, can I have your phone?" I asked. "Sure. Why" she asked as she handed over her phone. "Oh I just need to call some friends of mine that can help me get this done. Just need to tweak your phone a little." I told her. I grabbed the Doctor's sonic and made it so that I could call them by name instead of by number. Well I could also use the number but it was easier to use the name without the number. I typed in Jack's name and pressed call. He answered it after the first ring. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service." is what I heard him say. "Gosh, Jack you sound like a salesman or something of the likes. Do you kn-" but I was cut off. "Pixie! Nice to hear from you! So, what can your awesomely handsome big brother do for ya?" well. That answers my cut off question. "Don't flatter yourself Jack. You'll get a big head. Oh my gosh! Forget I said that but later on you'll get why I find that so funny." I said. Face of Boe. Get a big head. Lol. I'm terrible. "Ok. So, I need your help with this. I need you to wipe everyone's memories that work at Statten's underground museum. Can you do that for me? And after that destroy all evidence of this place too. For good measure." "Sure thing Pixie-Pop. Make sure you visit me soon." "Course I will! But first. Don't ever call me that again. Or you will feel my mighty pranking wrath!" I warned him. "Okay.I promise not to mess with the Prank-Queen." "Good. Bye Jacky-boy!" and then I hung up. "Okay. Everything is done. Plans have been made. Goodbye Stink-man! It was highly unpleasant meeting you!" I said and pulled Rose and the Doctor into the TARDIS. He walked up to the console and flew us into the vortex. We all stood in an uncomfortable silence for about a minute. "Okay, well, I'm going to my room. I'm just gonna rest." Rose said. "Kay. Bye. It was nice to meet you Rose." I said. She nodded her head towards me. After that it was just me and the Doctor. I went over to the seat by the console and sat down. Waiting for him to say something. Anything. He had his back turned to me as he started to speak. His voice was emotionless. "You shouldn't have done that." he told me. "Done what? Kill the dalek? Save everybody that was gonna die? Destroy the museum? Slap Statten? What exactly should I have not done Doctor?" I asked him. Though the last part came out a little bit harsh. He must not have noticed. "You shouldn't have killed the dalek. It wasn't right. You wouldn't understand." this ticked me off. "Oh really? You think that I wouldn't understand the fact that killing is wrong even if it's a dalek! I saved everyone there! I know what you would have done if it was just you in there! You would have done the same! You would have pushed that lever up! But you wouldn''t push it all the way up because you would have become enraged and wanted to torture it! Don't say you wouldn't have done that because I _know_ you would! Do you want to know why I did that?! I killed that dalek myself so you wouldn't have anymore blood on your hands! You do what you have to and you think that you have so many deaths to be blamed for! I was trying to help you! But if you don't think I should be here because you think you can handle everything than just drop me off on Earth and I'll do everything from there. _Without you!_" I yelled to him. "Okay, Earth it is then. Where to? Cardiff? Or maybe Rome. Do you want to go to Rome? You can live your life without me in Rome perfectly!" he said/yelled to me. Thinking on the spot I said a random place that he never went to until 11 met Amy. They'd probably be gone. "Leadworth. Drop me off at leadworth. It'll be perfect. Especially without _you_." I told him with a hint of hurt in my voice. Good thing he didn't notice. "Leadworth it is then." he twisted knobs and pushed and pulled levers and with a final flick of his wrist we landed. "Off you pop then. Hope you have a nice life without me!" he yelled as I walked out the doors. Trying to ignore the pain in my chest. I turned before I closed the doors. "I WILL!" I yelled to him, but my voice cracked at the end. I closed the doors and ran. _'How could I have messed up this bad? Of course. That's all I ever do. Mess things up as they start to get good.'_ _'He wasn't gonna let you stay_ anyway._You are after all,just a waste of space. Not liked in either universe it seems.'__ **'Don't you dare listen to that voice! Listen to me and only me! I'm your brain. I'm the good one. If you listen to that voice than it will start all over again. You remember how hard it was when that happened? Course you do, I know you do. He'll come back for you. He always will. And don't you dare let history repeat itself!'** 'You're right. Of course you are, you're my brain. But for now I'm going to sulk because that really hurt. He was just too calm about dropping me off and leaving me.'_ By this time I had no idea where I was. I was in an empty field. It was small, nothing impressive or anything. I walked over to a big tree and sat down under it. I hadn't noticed 'til now that I had been crying. For all I knew I could have been pulled through time and space again. I'm gonna refer to it as jumping though. like that one story. Except this was painless. I heard footsteps and looked up. I had apparently jumped while I was thinking. I was now sitting in a white corridor and there were two silence to my left. "Oh my TARDIS. This day just gets worse and worse." **"You are the Mararder."** I decided to quote Amelia Pond here. "Yeah, and you're ugly. Has anyone told you that?" I said with a Scottish accent. **"You will sleep now."** my eyes widened. "NO!" I yelled and ran off down the right side. I could hear that creepy noise they make starting behind me. "Oh sweet Criminal Minds I'm screwed!" I said to myself. How do I end up in these situations? No really. I need an answer to that someday.


	3. Snow Patrol,Woman wept,and my new family

_**Ok! So, when we left off our wonderfully sassy Pix has gone from suspense, to yelling at the Doctor and having him yell back! Ooo! What's next? Well that all depends on me! Doesn't it? Well lucky for you guys that are reading this crazy story that holds more than one author's it does! I couldn't ever make up this story on my own, I borrowed other ones and you can take this as a disclaimer, anything recognizable most likely is by one of the other AWESOME stories and you should really read them. (see chappy 1 for tittles) Well. No more dilly dallying! OH!Wait! Ironically I have forgotten about the silence! What will I do 'bout that now? hmm? Why did I even bring them in so early in this story? NO IDEA! HAhaha! But also like the Doctor I'm making it up along the way! Well, alonzy! On with the story!**_

(Pix pov)

So, yeah. First fight and then I get upset, say things I never meant, hopefully the same on the Doctor's end of this whole mess. I don't even understand how I can get in _this_ much trouble! It's like I'm another Doctor! Oh, gosh, that would be terrifying! Well, will be terrifying. Metacrisis and the Doctor-Donna. Yeesh. Creepy. But, I really should be focusing on my task at hand, running. Running's good! Running keeps me alive. Ok. So, left, right, right, straight, left, and turn around and go right. Okay, let's see, what's next? Left? Right? Back? No wait. I'm missing something. _The corner of your eye._ Ah. A door. Please open, please open. Yes! Alright now I'm getting somewhere! Ooo. Gunshots? Maybe not so much of a way out then. Still. I could open it a crack and peak. *zzip!* "Holy crap! Kay maybe not such a good idea. Guns. It's always guns. Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wow. I should have known. I really should have known." I said. Almost face-palming. Of course it was River. So I guess my ride came in the form of bow-ties. Awesome. Maybe 11 doesn't hate me like 9. I actually hope 9 doesn't hate me. Only met him once really. Who knows. Maybe after the fight he hates me forever, no, 'cause 10 wasn't acting as though he hated me. "'Lo? Not gonna shoot me are ya? Please no shooting. Unless it's a silence. Then fire away." I said. The Doctor turned and when he saw me smiled. "Pix! What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly. "Trying to get out. Tell me, do you know how I get in this much trouble? I would really rather not turn out to be a danger magnet like you. That would be hard on my shoes. I'd wear 'em out don't ya think?" I said. Trying to lighten the mood. Although that is very hard to do when all this has happened. Also doesn't seem to be working. Oh well.

(9 pov)

I am such an idiot! I should have known better! This was her first time travelling with me. I can't believe I made her cry. She's like a little sister to me. How could I do that to her. The look on her face broke my hearts. And then she ran off and I lost her. What have I done?

(11 pov)

She's been crying. What happened? Why was she crying? Did they hurt her? "Are you okay Pix?" I asked. "Course I'm okay! I'm the Queen of okay!" she said. I searched her eyes for any sign of her lying. She still looked upset but I decided to talk with her in privet. "Did they hurt you?" I asked. "No. I saw a bunch of them though and they started to chase me. Way too many white hallways. I don't know how long it took me to get here but man, they need an update on color! If I didn't pass anything white than it was black. I'm even considering sending them a box of paint to give 'em a hint." she laughed at her own joke but it seemed to be forced. She looked happier though. As though she were waiting for something bad to happen but since it hadn't she figured it wouldn't and she was fine. "Ok then. Back in the TARDIS then. We could all use some rest and I want to run some tests to make sure you're ok." I told her. "I told you I'm fine! Besides, I just want to hang out. It feels like forever since I've just hung out with friends. Although, I don't think in my universe I ever actually hung out with my friends. Bit of a hermit actually. Preferred books and music over actual people. Speaking of music, in this universe. Is there a snow patrol? It's my favorite band." she said. Hmm. She must be early still. Real early. "Yeah. The TARDIS should have their songs in the music library. How early are you?" I asked. "This is my first time seeing _this_ you but I met nine and ten. Ten first then went to nine." she said. She looked a little sad when she said nine. Why would she-oh. "Did you just come from Statten's museum?" I asked her. I hope that's not why she was crying. "...Maybe." It was. "I'm so sorry. It's just, I didn't want to make you a killer but I was so focused on the fact that I had made you kill the dalek that I forgot to look at how many people you had saved in doing so. I just didn't want you to be like me." I told her. "Don't you dare think so lowly of yourself! If you ever do that again I'll be forced to knock some sense into you the hard way." she threatened. Ooo. Best listen, that book hurts. "Okay, I promise! Just don't get the book! You have a wicked swing and that book's heavy!" I told her, making her smile. "Can we all go to a really nice and quiet place and just talk? Just hang out." she asked. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good. Can we do that Doctor?" Amy asked also, Rory nodding along with his wife. I looked over to see what River said. "Sounds good to me sweetie." she replied. "Alright then. I know just the place to go. You know, I took you and Rose here once. It's called Woman Wept. You said it was one of the most beautiful places you had ever seen. Said you wanted to go there more often. So whenever we needed a break we always went there." I told her as I put in the coordinates that were so familiar I could do it in my sleep. I may or may not have been showing off because Pix was here but no-one had to know. "Next stop, Woman Wept!" I said and with a final twist and turn we were off.

(Pix pov)

"Geronimo!" I said while laughing. This was awesome. I could wait until I was alone to think about the fact that I couldn't ever go back. Even though I had lost _my_ family, I now have _the_ best family.


	4. Crazy stuff and a big twisty surprise!

**_Okay, so I have an alternate version for this chappy but I don't know if I want to post it in a story with alternate chappies. So I will put a poll on my profile and let you choose. I will also put up a poll to see if you guys want me to continue my other stories. So please, go and vote! Now on with the story!_**

_(Pix pov)_

_"Geronimo!" I said while laughing. This was awesome. I could wait until I was alone to think about the fact that I couldn't ever go back. Even though I had lost_ my_ family, I now have the_ best_ family._

This is so cool! My family taking me to a planet to cheer me up. This has to be a dream. _'Well you're a time lord so let's call me, the Dream Lord.'_ Oh, man, I hate that episode. I don't even know if I go there. Hope not. Well, if I do I'll make it quick and easy for everyone. If I can. Oh well, there goes my fun. Gosh, so many people, this is going to be a very long hard life now. Well. I have forever to plan out everything. Just relax. Relaxing is cool.

(11 pov)

She looked so happy a second ago. What went wrong? I hate seeing her sad. It's just not right. Well. Almost there, just one more second. "Right through those doors is Woman Wept. Out you go now. Come along ponds,song, and Pix." I said. She smiled towards me and ran towards the doors with excitement. I heard her gasp when she opened them. "It's so pretty, no sorry, beautiful. Much better." she said and ran out laughing in awe. It was nice to see her happy. _'She's so young. She has so much pain in store for her she doesn't even know it.' _I thought. After staring at where she ran out a minute ago I let out a frustrated sigh and walked out with a smile plastered on my face. All I wanted to do was pick her up and hold her tight and keep her safe from all that pain. She's so innocent and sweet. I wish I could keep her safer than she is now. Keep everything bad away from her and keep her sweet and innocent forever.

(9 pov)

"PIX!" I yelled out again. we've been looking for her for hours now. What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt? Where is she? "PIX! PIX WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled again. I saw that familiar flash of white light and ran towards it. Maybe she jumped and just jumped back. I hope she's okay.

(11 pov)

I saw her running around soaking up the beauty of the frozen waves. _'Still such a child. So young.'_ I thought again. She was smiling but while she ran she tripped and fell on a sharp spike of the frozen wave. When she fell she let out a cry of pain but she left in that stupid white flash. "Pix!" oh I remembered this.

(9 pov)

"Pix!" I yelled as I ran over towards her. I noticed she was on the ground curling into herself. _'Is she okay? What happened?'_ I wondered as I ran faster to get to her and see what was wrong. "Owowowowowowowowow!" I heard her whisper as I got closer. *panic-mode* "Pix!" I called out to her to make sure she could hear me. She looked up just as I got to her. Her face was twisted in pain not a second later and she had tears falling down her face slowly. "It really hurts. I think it's bad." she choked out before curling back up into her ball. I could see the blood was coming from around her left shoulder. And there was too much blood leaving her body for my liking. I immediately picked her up and ran back to the TARDIS and into the med-bay. "Pix you have to let me see the wound so I can fix it. Come on let me help. You have to let me help Mar." that got her attention. She relaxed and let me see how bad it was. "It's Mararder actually." she slurred. "Yes I know. Okay. It's going to need stitches okay?" I told her. Her eyes went wide. "NO! No that means needles and I don't like needles no,no,no,no,no." she rambled. *sigh* I guess I have to sedate her then. "Okay, I'm going to sedate you now, okay Pix?" ...No reply. "Pix?" ...Still nothing.

I looked down and saw her face was pale and still losing color. "Nonononono! Pix! Listen to me you have to stay awake I am **_NOT_**losing you! Come on stay awake." I said and patted her face lightly to wake her up. It wasn't working. I felt for a pulse and didn't find one. "NO! Pix! Pix! Pix, please come on. Come back please wake up! Just, wake. UP!" I yelled. No. Please it wasn't fair. She wasn't a time-lady. She couldn't come back like me. It wasn't fair she was too young! I failed her. Again. "Doctor? Did you find her? What happened? I saw you run down here and it looked like you were holding her so I came down here to see what happe-Doctor?" I heard Rose ask. I turned to her with tears in my eyes. "Doctor what happened?" she asked me when she saw me crying. She looked past me and gasped when she saw Pix. "Doctor? She's glowing. What's going on? Why's she doing that?" Rose asked. Glowing? No. It can't be. I turned slowly only to see that it was true. A huge smile broke out on my face. She was alive...And regenerating._  
_

**_Yes yes I know. Short chappy but also a cliffy. Muhahaha! GAH! *hides behind the master* WTG!? Rassilon people! What the Gallifrey is wrong with you!? What is up with you readers and throwing stuff? Seriously? I know it's really late but no need to attack this 13 year old Time-Lady! Goodness people! I'm the Mararder for Gallifrey's sake*Ooh. bad wording.*(and yes I intend for it to be misspelled! It looks cool!) Hope you people enjoy it. There could be a certain problem with this. After all, she has many things to do with 9-10-11 and she was supposed to have looked the same. Right? She hasn't done much with 9 yet anyways. So why is she regenerating? Weeeell. There is a twist, obviously because either I am re-writing time, or something else is at play here. *evil grin worthy of beating the Master's* Enjoy this story when more comes! Hope you're enjoying it now also. AAAAANNNND! If I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST 5-10 MORE REVIEWS BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY VIEWS I WON'T POST! SO TO THOSE PEOPLE READING, REVIEW! OR IT WILL BE ABANDONED LIKE MY OTHERS!*not really the reason why they were abandoned but eh. This one will.* One more time. REVIEW READERS! REVIEW! OR I'LL GO ALL MASTER ON YOUR BOOTIES!_**


	5. Silly stuff, An early 9, and who?

**_Yep! Here's another but if ya'll don't review I won't do anything but crawl into a hole. You guys are lucky! I got one review recently and for the people following this story's sake, I will update regularly if possible. They are the only ones that actually deserve to have it updated. Remember. Reid(Criminal Minds fangirl joke) and Review people!I swear you guys will be the death of me! _**

_She was regenerating. _

(Pix pov)

At first it was as though there were nothing. Almost, But I knew I was sorta in between for the second. But then there _was _pain and a golden glow leading me back to reality. It was scary at first but then I realized. _'I was dead. I died. Oh what a way to go. I had _tripped!_' _I thought. It wasn't right. I didn't really feel dead. but then there was the glow. It was really bright. So bright it was painful. Actually, it burned, like fire. _'Oh sweet Gallifrey this really hurts!'_ I thought. But then it was gone. And it was dark again. But I wasn't tired anymore.

I felt like I could do anything really. For a moment it was quiet but then I felt arms wrap around me and squeeze me in a bone-crushing hug. After a moment I realized that my eyes were still closed. _'Really? How stupid am I? My eyes were closed therefore I couldn't see. Reason for seeing darkness. I'm such and idiot!' _and I opened my eyes to see that it was the Doctor hugging me. Rose was behind him looking confused. Wait wait wait. _'I died. Golden glow. Rose is confused. Theta is hugging me. Ohh. Crap. Now I know I'm a time-lady. Weird. Oh. I must look the same then. Since there are things that I still haven't done with that/this face. Brilliant. Ooh I sound like ten! Cool!'_

"Okay. Now I sorta know what happened but quick question! Am I? The same?" I asked them. They both nodded. I jumped up in happiness. "YES! I knew it! It was rather obvious thought seeing as I still have things to do with this face that I have yet to have done." I said pointing to my face as I explained it. Although I had a feeling that I wouldn't be staying here long. "Aw man. Sorry guys but I think I might leave soon. But that's so boring. Oh well. Can we just go see how long I can stay? Ooh I can time myself! See how long I have after each jump! Hmm. I think I want to go by the Mararder now. Yeah! The Mararder! No u. Just M-a-r-a-r-a-d-e-r. It looks cooler that way and Since I know how it's spelled, sounds cooler too. So. Oh, gotta go in 3-2-1 bye! Sorry!" I said as I saw that white flash start up. Next stop here I come!

(9 pov)

"Hello I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" I asked the Blonde girl I just saved. "Rose." she told me. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!" I told her and to emphasize it I nodded towards the bomb in my hand. Then I turned and ran back inside the building and up the stairs to the roof. Just as I got to the roof I saw a white flash and a girl appeared. She looked around but smiled when she spotted me. "Oh hello! Bombs? Really?" she asked me as she saw the bomb in my hand. I looked at her suspiciously. "And who are you?" I asked her in suspicion. A flash of hurt flew across her face but was gone just as fast it came.

"I'm the Mararder. That's M-a-r-a-r-d-e-r. No u. I don't like the u so I got rid of it. You?" she asked but it seemed as though she already knew. "I'm the Doctor. Now if you don't mind..." I said and nodded towards the bomb that was still in my hand. She looked at it too. "Ah right yes,yes. Well. I should go. Don't want to try my luck another time. First time I just tripped and got cut on the ice. Oh what a way to go. Now that, that was embarrassing! But really. I should go because I like how I am now and don't really want to change again but I didn't really change but the fact stays. Now if you don't mind I'll set that off for you and then how's about we both jump to the next building over yeah? Well that's my plan now so I say we go with that at the moment."she said and grabbed the bomb and my sonic and started the bomb and then returned my sonic and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready because we have 30 seconds and counting now to get to the next roof. Come on! Ooh, rude and not ginger oh that's your line! Whoops. Well not really just hurry up slow poke!" she said and pulled me to the ledge and let go of my hand and jumped. I stared in shock for a second but jumped after her. I made it to the roof directly but she wound up clinging to the ledge. "Ooh may have misjudged that one there." she said and pulled herself up just as the other building blew up. She almost fell but she just stood there. Steadying herself. "Phew okay. So. How do we get down? No stairs." she said as she looked around but when she looked down backed up far from the edge. "Ooh. 'Kaaay... How's about. This." she said and then she jumped down and off the edge of the roof.

(Pix pov)

I had just jumped off the edge of the roof to get to the ledge I saw below. I had my eyes closed and opened them when I felt the thump of my feet hitting their target. "Made it in case you were wondering!" I shouted up at him. I got ready to jump to the next ledge below when something hit my side and I lost balance. "Ow! Whoa!" I yelled as I fell but I grabbed onto the ledge below that I was about to jump onto. I looked around to see who threw whatever it was at me but didn't see anything. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Jerks. Idiots I swear. If I ever find who did that I'll scare them to death." I swore to myself. I looked down only to see a figure standing below me. I couldn't see who or what is was because said thing was in the shadows. "Um. Er hello, any reason to be standing there? It's kinda late you know, someone could fall on you standing there." I said jokingly while trying to pull myself up. Wasn't the Doctor like right behind me? I looked up wondering what he was doing but I didn't see him.

Hmm. Odd. He was just behind me. Must have found another way down. Darn. I might not of had to do this. Oh well. I was still trying to pull myself up when a thought came to my mind. "Hey? You weren't the one that threw that at me were you?" I asked. No answer. I did a double take and saw the outline of a long coat on the person. "Seriously, can you answer me? Or are you unable to?" I asked while reaching for my own sonic. Eleven gave it to me before we went to woman wept. I almost had my sonic, it was like ten's but the top half was blue with silver swirls and the bottom was purple with golden swirls. The tip glowed emerald green, my third favorite color, and was quieter than the Doctor's own sonic. But before my fingers could get a grip on my sonic my right hand's grip on the ledge slipped causing me to almost fall. The figure below moved slightly. As if ready to move in case I did fall. Ooh that sneaky little, whatever is down there must not like to help.

I decided to keep trying to pull myself up but for some reason it was surprisingly difficult. Must have something on it. Or this me has absolutely no upper body strength. I'll take the former over the later. Unfortunately it did have something on it and so I slipped but this time I fell. I expected to hit the ground but the person/thing standing below me had caught me instead. I smiled cheekily. "Didn't I say someone might fall on you?" I asked cheekily. I looked up and saw that it was Jack. He was just smirking down at me. "You know, I consider it rude to not talk to your little sis when she's hanging from a ledge ya know." I told him. "Yes I do know that because this has happened before but it's always more fun to scare you a little bit." he told me. I just groaned. "You mean I fall from a ledge _again_? Sooo not fair! And I can walk now thank you." I told him trying to get down out of his arms and onto the ground.

"Nope. I am not letting you walk. I'm taking you back to the hub so you can meet Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, and Owen my team. So come on. To the hub it is." he told me and I just laughed. "I can't. I have work to do! Put me down. I can walk Jack." I told him again. He just looked down at me and pouted. "Oh come on. Pleaaase. You can work at the hub. Pleeeaaaase Pix? Come on." he asked me with big puppy dog eyes. No. No don't cave. No caving! No. No. No! Aw darn. I caved. "Oh fine. But. You have to let me walk. On my own. That's my rule." I told him sternly. "Okey-Dokey Pixie!" he said in a sing-song voice and set me down and started to run. "JACK! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!" I yelled. He just laughed back at me. "Why do you think I'm running?!" he yelled back. I just shook my head and ran after him. This was just to fun.

(9 pov)

After she jumped off the edge I looked down after her to see what happened only to see she had landed on a ledge below. I looked around for another way down that she might not have seen and saw a ladder that you wouldn't see if you weren't looking closely. So I walked over towards them and was about to go down when I heard her scream a little and then a sigh of relief followed by some angry whispering on her part. I just shook my head and left. I had to make some anti-plastic. And then I could track down the Nestene Consciousness. Hopefully I wouldn't run into her again. I didn't need any distractions and she was definitely a distraction.

_**Yes,yes I brought in Jack real quick. I thought it was funny. Sooo. The weekend is coming up. I may have a chance to post TWO more chappies! YAY! HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE!? Soooo. Here is a little spoiler for either a chappy soon to be added or one for a little later on.**_

_**"You know it's really unfair that you aged him. You could have been nicer Kos. He is my brother ya know." I told him. It was still highly unlikely for him to listen to me. Seeing as I was only 13 and for some reason he really didn't like me at the moment. "Well tough. And I've told you. It's the Master. Not Kos. So stop calling me that." he snapped at me. I just grinned back at him. "Really? No, I thought it was Sally!" I taunted him sarcastically. He was starting to get ticked. I could see it behind his eyes. "Oh what's wrong. Is Sally-K's clock ticking? Ooh I know what'll cheer you up!" I said mockingly. I was about to make a really stupid move but eh. It was always worth it to see his reactions. And so I started to sing my favorite song and his most hated song. "I watch the proverbial sunrise. Coming up over the pacific and you might think I'm losing my mind. But I, will shy, away from the specifics. 'Cause I don't want you to know, where I am. 'Cause then you'll see my hearts. In the saddest state they've ever been. This, is no place, to try and, live my life." I sang. I was about to continue when a gaurd put tape over my mouth. So I decided to hum the tune instead. "Hmm hmm hm! Hmm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. Hee hat hine. Ell I evr ouldve wozzed it." I hummed. He just glared at me. When he wasn't looking I pulled the tape off and then pretended that my hands were tied again. "Ahh. Much better. You know.." And there you have it! that crazy sneak peak! I'll give a virtual cookie and dedicate a chappy to whoever reviews the name of the episode it came from and gets it right. I will also dedicate the next chappy after that to any character of the reviewer that reviews the name of the song. The character HAS to be from A) Doctor Who. B) Harry Potter. C) Criminal Minds. D) A really really really brilliant fandom. Also known as a favorite to you guys ooorrrrr. Sherlock Holmes. XD So review! And I will dedicate a chappy to those reviewers! Well go on! Chop chop! Not gonna type themselves those reviews!**_


	6. First Pixie AN from Pix herself

_**Hey it's me! It is going to be a while before I can actually update because A. I have writers block. B. I have school to do. and 3. No, sorry C. *XD lol* I have to share this laptop with the rest of my family. I may have to only update on Saturdays, and Sunday evenings until summer vacation. I will not abandon this story due to many people against it*erm. yeah. many people have said no. yeah.* I don't want your hopes to be put up so this is going to be titled perfectly so you understand. The next actual chappy is going to be dedicated to TimeLadyHope because she reviewed the answer to my questiony thing in the last chappy. I sent her a pm that has a very interesting plotty twisty thing. No spoilers, but I like the idea and I think she will too.**_

_**If you want to, you can send me pm's with an OC and I will think about making side-stories with them. Again, sorry that it is not an ACTUAL chappy and I know how much everyone hates chappies that are just A/Ns. I hate them too. Have a good week, write and read good stories, (flame me for this and I will block you) believe and have faith in Jesus, and finally. Have a wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey life!**_

_**I will see you in my next time-bendery-psychomessage-invitery chappy! BYYYYYYYYEEEEE! TimeLadyMararder is now in the vortex! bye-bye Sweeties see you next time! Last time! Right now!**_


	7. A short chat, 3 hours, heading back

**_I would like to dedicate this chappy to TimeLadyHope! Hmmm. I think I did that with my pixie note already. Hmmm. Oh well. And also to my famous little guest reviewer. Please login if you have an account so I know who is sending me the wonderful reviews or if you don't have one, please make one and let me know. So, It has been a long time yes I know, but with school and family problems that got super serious today, it will take a bit before I can focuss on my lovely beauty here. And then there is one day entirely that I will have to miss because I have to go testify or something. But it's some serious crap right there. Also, for protection on my part, I am going to think about changing my name to Whovian-PotterLock-Ranter/Rambler. So yeah. lots of crappy stuff going on. And I'm only 13! Gosh, only problems I ever thought I would have would be with my stories and boys. Meh. Don't worry 'bout me I'll most definately be okay. I'm really the Queen of okay. So. Worry about your lives and the next update instead 'cause I'm fine. People really. It's my brother that's in trouble. Huge trouble. I'm talking, this could ruin his LIFE, trouble. So long A/N Is now over and please, enjoy the chappy!_**

_Previously, on my story_

_...I didn't need a distraction. And she was most definitely, a distraction._

(Pix pov)

After we got to the hub Ianto made some tea and we all sat down for a 'chat'. It was too quiet and awkward. I couldn't take it any longer! "My gosh you two are so quiet I can't stand it this is so boring! Somebody please do something! Seriously! I'm so bored I might just test out what happens when I put a mirror in front of a weeping angel!" I said rapidly. I stood up and sat down my tea. Never liked warm tea much. But it was good. I started to pace the room as I thought of what I was going to do next. 9 already has the anti-plastic but should I make a spare? Naw. It'll work out fine. I turned to Jack. "Ok. I'm going out to do some stuff. Clear my head. I'll be back." I said and I left the Hub. I wasn't lying when I told Jack I was going out to clear my head. Everything that was going on had my mind racing and I couldn't concentrate in that stuffy room.

I decided to go to the spot 9 and Rose would be at tomorrow night or were at right now technically. I'm not even going to think about that or I'll never concentrate. As I walked I thought about how different this 9 was from the later 9. One acted like I was his baby sister and the other acted like I was just a random burden that he didn't need. It didn't bother me much. But it was odd to go from nice to angry in a few jumps. It was enough to drive any sane person mad. Good thing I was already crazy or it would drive me over the edge. After I had gotten there I sat on the edge of the railing, letting my legs dangle over the edge as I looked at the London Eye.

I almost fell into the water in shock when someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I would've too if it weren't for the fact that said person grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't. When I turned I saw it was Ianto. "Are you ok? It's almost midnight and you left at nine." he said and my eyes widened in slight shock. _'I've been outside for three hours! But, but, how did I not notice?' _I wondered silently. I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just, just lost track of time I guess." I said. I turned completely and jumped off the rail, my feet touching the ground with a slight tap. "Well. Come on. Let's get back to the Hub. I need some sleep." I told him and we started walking back to the Hub in silence.

**_Yeah. I know this chappy was like waaaay too short for me to have written it and you guys deserve a longer one but I have a sorta writer's block. Don't worry. I own't abandon my beauty and you people reading this story. It's just that the updates will slow down. What with everything going on and the fact that I almost had a mental breakdown last night. So. I hope you guys can forgive the fact that it's short and is taking forevah with updates. *sighs and rubs temples* I just really don't know what I'm going to right now, but I will NOT leave this story like I have done with my other stories. In fact, I hope to be able to start updating those soon. But this one will ALWAYS come FIRST on . Please don't flame because I don't think my mind could take it. But constructive criticism is accepted. Please enjoy what is here and what WILL come. Even if it takes a long time but it will not be left un-updated for over 2 weeks. I will update this story as fast as I can but if I leave it alone for more than two weeks than I'll have nice long juicy chappies waiting after the wait. But all the chappies will be 1,000 words min. _**


	8. Manholes, plastic Mickeys, the same hole

**_Ok first off I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. They really do make me happy and I do a little geeky dance when I see a new review. From now on I have one hour to get all my story chappies done so this is going to be the end of the A/N right here. Enjoy the show. *XD*_**

After we got to the Hub Jack sorta scolded me for taking so long and I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Seriously. Can you say, over-protective? After that I went to the little room I had set up for when I stayed over. Of course the room was TARDIS blue and it had the whole space and time theme. Oh yeah. Not a surprise there really. But it was actually pretty cool. But now I was awake and just sitting on my bed thinking about what I was going to do. I didn't have to do anything really until night so I was _bored_. I was thinking that fish-fingers and custard could make a good pie when I stood up and left before I went crazy. That pie idea made me realize I _really _needed something to do. Seriously.

I decided to go to the manhole and see if I could shorten this whole day. When I got there it took a minute for me to find it. Took another minute for me to pull it off.**_*Hey! Don't give me that look people! I'm 13 and those things are seriously heavy! This is what I get for going for a second in reality. But nooo you want her to be all super strength and all that crap. Hellooooo? Did I mention? 13+heavy ring of metal.*_**and looked down the hole cautiously. I always found it creepy that it was an ominous red glow when you looked down. _'Well. Yolo. Does yolo even apply for me? Ha. Probably not. Ah, anyways, now or never.' _I thought and I sucked in a deep breath and smiled. "Geronimo!" and with that. I jumped down.

(9pov)

"Now forget about me Rose Tyler." I said to the blonde and walked back to my TARDIS. I had no reason to stay. I had to get something for a stronger connection so I could get to the Nestene Consciousness. This whole day was confusing. First that girl and the blonde. The blonde kept winding up right where I went next. What was so important about her? Oh well it didn't matter. Just another ape getting in the way. But something was different about her. I couldn't shake that feeling. So I just ignored it. That is, until she was sitting _right there _with an auton copy. How did she not notice that difference between the auton and who the original was is beyond me.

"Oh come on doesn't anybody want this wine?" I asked stubbornly. "Look. For the last time we didn't order any-Aha. Gotcha." he said as he looked up and I shook the bottle furiously. "Just toasting the happy couple!" I said with a smile and the cork popped off and stuck itself in the auton's forehead. It sucked into it and popped out the mouth and the customers started screaming. Ah, well. Chaos was bound to happen. But then that girl popped her head in the door and looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing. "EVERYBODY!" she yelled and they looked at her in shock. She grinned manically. "Run out the door. Fast as you want. This is seriously about to get crazy." she said with a laugh as they all ran past her and out the door.

Okay. Who was this girl? She was strange but it was like a good kind of strange. I just couldn't put my finger on an explanation as to who she could be or why she seemed to know so much. One thing was for sure. She sure did show up at the most curious of times. So far. This was the second time I had met her but she seemed _so familiar._ And I didn't know why. It was maddening.

(Pix pov)

This was too funny. I had just popped my head into the cafe when I heard all the commotion inside. I was struggling not to laugh. I had just come from spying-ish on the Nestene Consciousness, that guy needed to get out more. It was just a big blob. Needed to lose some blobiness of his. I would have stayed to tell him that but there wasn't much for me to say without insulting him. So I had left and here I was. Trying not to laugh as the people ran past me frantically. The last guy got uncomfortably close to me and I shoved him forward to keep him away and he just kept running. I eyed him wearily for a second. Then I turned my attention to 9. I smiled. "Hey you! I haven't seen you since yesterday! Long day? Yeah. Well. Here I am so, running mode?" I said with a smirk. I loved K-9 and couldn't help but say that.

I saw a tiny flicker of recognition in his eyes and smiled like a fool. I ran past the plastic Mickey and grabbed Rose's hand. "Now. Your boyfriend has been replaced with a plastic version of him and said plastic version is about to try to kill us all. Don't worry I saw him not too long ago but I didn't have any anti-plastic and I'm not a public speaker so I'ma let him do all the talking and we're going to run and I'm going to explain while we run and because I talk a million a minute you probably won't understand half of what I say and so just nod along to what you actually hear. Come on! Slowpokes!" I yelled and pulled her along.

She just looked scared and confused. I let go of her hand and snapped my fingers and the doors to the TARDIS opened and I smiled. "Good ol' s-TARDIS. Good ol' TARDIS. I was not about to say anything else in you go!" I said with a blush climbing up my cheeks. I got a humorous hum in response and I looked at my shoes in embarrassment. "Oh hush up you. Soooo not the time. Can we just go when he walks in? Like seriously. Wanna get this over with. I had to spend an entire day. Here. On Earth. Bored. I was about to go looking for a weeping angel. Don't ask." I told Rose right when she opened her mouth.

He didn't see me as he passed by and went right to the console. I held onto the railing when we left. I watched amused as the whole scene happened as it should. I opened the door when we landed and walked straight towards the manhole that I left half open when I left and pulled it off again and threw it back with a loud clang. They looked at me and I sat there sheepishly. "Oh. And Rose. Can I borrow your phone?" I asked and she handed it over in confusion. I smiled and stuck it in my pocket. "I'll give it back later. Promise. Just can't have the signal going out. No offense." I said to her and she just looked confused. I smiled like the maniac I was. "GERONIMO!" I yelled and jumped down again.

I hit the bottom with a soft thud and walked over to the Nestene Consciousness with a calmly dead seriousness that I never showed. "Lo again blob. What's up? It has been a nice stay for you I guess but you need to leave. Now. I don't care about what you have to say because this ends. Now." I said in a deadly calm voice that said no arguing was going to happen. My eyes clearly saying _'This is your only chance. Take it. Or don't. Your choice. What will it be?'_

**_Ok. No throwing stu-WHO THREW THE BANANA! WHO THREW IT! THAT'S IT! MY DOG'S GONNA EAT IT!*dat fluffy pup Rusty Shackleford eats dat banana* Told ya. It's so funny. We don't think he knows he's a dog. XDDD 'Don't drop the banana!' 'Why?' 'Good source of potassium!' Love that one. SO! Has anyone ever seen this Grahm Norten show? I've seen clips with Ten and Donna on it and It's coming back with BENNADICT CUMBERBATCH!*random fangirls that hear me scream and run towards me frantically* "WHERE?! WHERE IS MY CUCUMBER?!*lolzie I had to*" "Uhmmm...What are you doing in mah house? I'm sorta just finishing a story and if you were a dude and mah Dad were here you would TOTALLY be in deep crap. Leave. WOMAN I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I'M 13 LEAVE ME ALONE!"*somewhere in the distance.*_**

**_"THE CRAZY CYCLOPS LADY SCARES ME!"*le me looking at her. Le gasp. Le BOOKING IT!* "IT'S YOU! AHHHH! RIIIVVVVER WHY DID YOU NOT GIVE ME A VORTEX MANIPULATOR!? GAAAAAHHHHH SHE'S AFTAH ME! NUUUUUUU!" erm yeah. I'm crazy. But I like Coldplay and Evanescence and Nickleback and Onerepublic and Seether and Metalica and Lady Antebellum and lots of AWESOME PEOPLE!/BANDS! _**

**_Heehee ya'll think I'm crazy. Typing these loooong butt A/N and typing up cliffies. Truth is. I have a fanfic I want to finish reading and then tomorrow if I get the chance I want to update. But maybe I will update/post another story. Naaawww I think I'll work on this one then the rest. I'M BRINGING BACK! MAH OTHER STORIES! WHATWHATWHAT?! MAH OTHER STORIES! YEAYUH! ok maybe you guys don't want that but they look so sad and lonely and...*sniffle*._**

**_ABANDONED! So I just have to! Some of them I have ideas for and can fix and work on but some... Never mind that. Hope you enjoyed this. BYYYYYYYYEEEEE SWEETIEEEESSSS! XDDDDDD! "I'm in the room it's a tipical tuesday night and listening to the kind of music that she doesn't like" Yes...Swiftly I left. Ugh. Oh I hope not. No. NO!... Oh right. Yes. Explain myself. Well. Uhm right. Well I have that nose-bleed feeling and I always hate it. Because most of the time it never happens and it just ticks me off._**

**_Well I have to go. It's late. 9:27 pm and I'm just gonna use the time I have left to listen to music and read and post this chappy. Bye._**


	9. The end of the Epi And a sleepy Pix

_**So I just want to thank AnotherBGCfan for all the lovely reviews. Made my day! And Really, Savetheday your review was the best. I will keep writing because that was awesome. Glad I made you 'speachless'. I do plan an out-canon chappy but like I said in the PM I want it to be perfectly planned out. I plan to bring more Doctor pov's for the story but right now it's still the beginning so it will gradually become less of Pix's pov and more of the Doc's. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

I heard Rose behind me and she was talking to Mickey. I could hear 9 walking up slowly behind me. Other than that it was quiet. I was hoping that he would take my offer and leave. I didn't want this day to end in bloodshed. _"Just this once. Everybody lives." _If only. But no. He had to be stubborn. I shook my head sadly. "Be it on your own head then. I'm done trying now. See if you can get through to the blob." I said and backed up to let 9 step forward and do what he did.

(9 pov)

I was slightly shocked when she stepped up to the Nestene Consciousness and told it that it ended right now and that he had to leave. But I was even more shocked when she became slightly dissapointed that he refused and she stepped _back _to, presumably, let me try instead. After a pause I stepped up. "Now, I understand that you came here using warped shunt technology. May I suggest that you shunt off?" I said jokingly. My smile fell as he refused angrily. "Oh don't you go on about Constitutional rights. This is an invasion! Plain and simple." I said. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please just go."

I said, now begging silently that I wouldn't have to use the anti-plastic. I heard the girl behind me. "Look out!" she said and two autons grabbed my arms and one grabbed the anti-plastic. "That was just insurance I wasn't going to use it!" I said eyes slightly wide. "Get away from her! Turn around, she's not doing anything just leave her alone!" I heard the girl say and I turned my head to see the autons that were about to grab Rose turned and went for her instead. She smiled. "Good to know I actually get listened to now." she said and she ducked their attempt to grab her and she ran up to me.

"Yeeeaaah. Can I borrow this? Actually, ya know, you can have the vile back after." she said and she grabbed the anti-plastic and popped the cork. She looked down at the Nestene Consciousness sadly. "I'm sorry. Really, last chance. I will dump it if you do not leave _right now._" she said and he just growled at her angrily. She closed her eyes and dumped the anti-plastic into the Nestene Consciousness.

(Pixpov)

I closed my eyes as I dumped the anti-plastic. Killing the Consciousness. The whole place started to shake and I opened my eyes. _'Well I guess we still have to run. Not much though but.' **'Pix? Don't think about that right now. Seriously, you're suffocating me with all these angsty thoughts of yours woman SNAP OUT OF IT. Come on if you don't pay attention I can't get the legs moving! Look woman!'**_I snapped out of my daze and saw they were already headed to the TARDIS. I ran up behind them and just pretended everything was fine. They didn't need to know other-wise because they just met me.

As they got on the TARDIS Mickey froze in the doorway and I couldn't get him to move forward so we both didn't get stuck here. "Mickey? Earth to Mickey Earth to Mickey. You coming back to Earth anytime soon?" I asked and waved my hand in front of his face by reaching past his shoulder. I looked to Rose. "Your boyfriend just became a living statue." I told her. She walked over and pulled him in with a sigh and I could finally walk in. I closed the doors behind me and walked over to one of the coral pillars and leaned against it casually.

Despite the fact that I had slept last night I was still tired probably from going to sleep late again and then running around. Well at least I knew I hadn't really changed much because even back home I was always tired even if I got a full 8 hours of sleep. I rubbed my right eye with the palm of my hand, suppressing a yawn. I almost didn't know that we had landed until I saw 9 in the doorway talking to Rose. "This isn't just a London hopper you know. It can go anywhere in space. Anywhere at all. You could come with me if you want." I heard him say. I smiled. He's going to forget to tell her it travels in time too. I couldn't hear what Rose said but I knew what she said anyways. She said no. I smirked but it wasn't a full smirk because I wound up yawning halfway through and slipped away from the coral and hit the floor.

I yawned again and looked up with a sheepish look. "You forgot one thing Doc. There's a reason why she's a TARDIS." I said and sat up against the coral instead of standing up. I might fall asleep there if I do and I don't want to wake up from a fall. He had that 'Oh' look on his face and I smiled when he turned back. "She also travels in time ya know." he said. I smiled. I always liked this part. Poor Mickey though. I laughed and shook my head as she ran into the TARDIS. This was going to be fun if I didn't jump or have to go home yet.

_**Ok so I'm back with another update and working on another. Please don't throw anything because if you do and you want it back like I don't know maybe you threw your TARDIS at me, yeah sorry I'ma have ta keep it but I'd let you borrow it. *maybe* XD So yeah it might be a bit before you get more updates 'cause I'm not feeling good and it's one of those 'It hurts to swallow and here comes the ear-PAIN!' kinda stuff and when I get ear-aches they are horrible! So I'm going to put in as many updates as I can and just hope that it doesn't get worse than right now. Wish me luck. GERONIMO!**_


End file.
